Exhaustion
by bowsie22
Summary: Nixon is concerned. There's something wrong with Dick


**Summary**: Nixon is concerned. There's something wrong with Dick

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. This is fiction

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings**: Language

**Pairings**: Winters/Nixon, background Heffron/Roe, Web/Liebgott

**Exhaustion**

Lewis was concerned Dick was acting...well, not like Dick. He was short with the men and ignored Lewis when they were in bed together. This was odd. Lewis and Dick had a healthy sex life. They has sex most nights. But now, Dick ignored him in didn't touch him, not even to cuddle. Dick climbed into bed, hours after Lewis, turned his back on his lover and went to sleep. What was going on? Maybe he was sick? Hey, if he was sick, he would have gone to Doc Roe! Nixon decided to find the Doc and see if he knew what was going on with Dick. Now, where would the Doc be? Haguenau wasn't too big. Lewis should find him.

* * *

Lewis walked through the area, asking the men if they'd seen the medic. He was sent in twenty different directions. No one knew where Roe was. He stumbled upon Joe and David And he literally stumbled. David was sitting underneath a tree, Joe's head on his lap, David's fingers running through the man's hair.

"Web, Lieb, you seen Doc anywhere?"

"Nope Did see Heffron though. He was heading towards the living area."

"And where ever Babe is, you're sure to see the Doc."

"True, true. Thanks boys Hey Lieb, nice hickey."

He turned towards the living area and walked away from the now arguing couple. He could hear Joe smacking David and David trying to cam his "liebling" down. It didn't seem to be working.

* * *

Finally, Lewis found Doc. Well, he found Babe The younger man was walking through the living area carrying bandages and syrettes of morphine.

"Babe, you doing a supply run?"

"Shit Nixon, you frightened the life out of me!"

"Sorry kid. What's all this?"

"Gene just wants some supplies. You know, just in case."

Story of the medic's life. Even when they weren't fighting, the men of Easy still got themselves hurt. Doc was always alert and on call. And now he had Babe to help him. Bill had started calling Babe Doc's shadow. Frank called him Doc's pretty little nurse.

"Doc anywhere around?"

"Yeah, follow me."

Babe led Lewis to Doc. The medic was bandaging Luz's wrist. He smiled as Babe sat beside him and starting putting things into his bag.

"Nixon. You sick?"

"Not me."

"Winters."

"Has he been to see you?"

"No. And you know the major. As soon as he felt sick, he'd come to me, get something and get back to work."

"But there's something wrong!"

"I know. I've seen it too. I think he's just tired."

"Tired?"

"Sure, it can't be easy trying to keep us in line."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Luz, you sprained your wrist running from David after you shoved your tongue down Liebgott's throat."

The technician huffed and stayed silent as Roe finished bandaging his wrist. Nixon gave the man a swig from his flask as Luz left. He deserved it. Liebgott was vicious and David was possessive.

"Doc, what should I do about Dick?"

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Babe, since when are you a medic?"

"Babe's got a point. Try talking to Winters. Out of everyone in Easy, he'll talk to you."

"I suppose. Talking. I can do that. Do you know where he is?"

"In his office, where else? Tell him to get some rest, take the next couple of days off."

"Sure thing doc."

Nixon nodded at the men and headed for Dick's office. He looked back as he reached the door and saw Doc press a kiss to Babe's lips in thanks. Nixon smiled. They were a sweet couple. They balanced each other out, Doc's calm silence and Babe's energy and constant chatter made for interesting, partially one sided conversations. It also made for some very interesting fights, which ended with Babe shouting at the medic as Roe watched his lover. And when the time was right, Roe pounced. Who knew Eugene Roe was so dirty?

* * *

Walking into Dick's office, Nixon smiled as he finally found the other man.

"Dick?"

"Lew? You okay?"

Dick looked terrible. Nixon hadn't seen him in three days and he looked like death warmed over. He was pale, bags under his eyes and he looked thinner.

"I should be the one asking that. Dick, you look terrible."

"I'm just tired."

"The hell you are! Damn it Dick. You are exhausted. You need a day off to rest."

"I can't Lew. There's too much to do, plans, reports, supplies."

"Dick, you have an assistant. He is meant to assist you. Where the hell is he?"

"He's getting me food."

"And let me guess. When he doesn't get you food, you don't eat?"

Dick's silence was answer enough.

"Damn it Dick! How are you supposed to look after the men when you can't look after yourself? Okay get up."

Dick protested as Lewis hauled him up and dragged him to the bed.

"Lew, I do not have time for sex."

"I know. You're going to sleep. For the next two days."

"But the work..."

"You have your assistant. Let him take over for a couple of days."

"I can't do that Lew."

"Doctor's orders Dick."

"Roe?"

"Yep, now come on. Bed."

He quickly stripped Dick and pushed him onto the bed. He pulled the covers over Dick's body and pulled the curtains. Nixon went to the desk and wrote a note telling people to go away. He stuck it on the door and stripped off his own clothes. Nixon walked across the room and slid into the bed next to Dick. He rested his head on Dick's chest and listened to the strong heartbeat. smiling as Dick's arms wrapped around his waist. As Dick's breathing evened and his heartbeat slowed, Lewis moved closer, wrapping his arms tight around Dick. Dick really needed to realize how important he was, both to the men of Easy and to Lewis, especially to Lewis. Lewis loved Dick and Dick loved Lewis. And if Dick wouldn't look after himself, Lewis would have to do it. It was a job he would take full responsibility for.

Lewis Nixon was in love with Richard Winters. And he was going to look after Dick come hell or high water. After all, that's what lovers did, right?

* * *

**A/N** Wow, that's a crap ending, isn't it? My first BOB fic, so let me know what you think. R&R please


End file.
